


What Happened in the Club

by Gyhl



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Puns, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Prostitution, there's a couple instances of sexy times, tho it's mostly Dom/Switch/Sub dynanics with scents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: It's been three years since all the stuff with V-Day and Golden Circle; three years since Eggsy got out ftom under Dean's thumb. Kingsman is still rebuilding, but... Eggsy never called in the favor, never joined Kingsman. Instead, he became a sex worker to get Michelle and Daisy away from Dean. And then he realized heenjoyedthe job.But a night off at a club, a pushy customer, and a chance meeting change everything for him.





	What Happened in the Club

**Author's Note:**

> [What hanky code is](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Handkerchief_code) for those who've never heard of it before or didn't realize there are, indeed, meanings to the colors. There is a much more in-depth list [here](https://user.xmission.com/~trevin/hanky.html) if you're interested (it's the one my local kink community uses).
> 
> Also, a generalized 'thank you' to the sex workers who talk about the aspects of the job that _isn't_ sex. It made researching this a _lot_ easier than I expected it to be.

01

It was nicely dark in the club. The dance floor was the brightest area of the place, the lights alternating in colors, strobing with the music. Black lights lined the room, giving everyone a glow in the intermittent darkness. A fog machine somewhere under the DJ’s stage had given the place an almost ethereal feeling. The floor was crowded, a hundred scents mingling as they lost themselves to the heavy bass beat of the song.

Eggsy was just shy of being drunk, dancing with whomever happened to press up to him at any given time. He was having a night off, and dammit if he wasn’t gonna enjoy the fuck out of it. He had on tight jeans that left little to the imagination and an unbuttoned shirt. He had a handful of glow stick necklaces in varying colors around his neck, and a single matching bracelet on his right wrist. That single bracelet was orange.

The club had been using glow stick bracelets for years now, with colors matching up with hanky code colors. They sold them just inside the door, and each bin was nicely labeled with their meanings. The rare nights Eggsy was in there working, he wore a green one on the left. Nothing like a bright green glow on someone to advertise they were for rent. It wasn’t his usual method of attracting a client, but sometimes business was slow.

He felt someone press up against him. Someone with a serious fucking hardon. Whatever. They could grind against each other a bit; wasn’t like he was leading anyone on. But then he felt hands on his upper arms and felt breath on his ear.

“How ‘bout a date?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. Fucking shit. He knew _exactly_ who that was; a client of his he’d seen exactly three times now. He leaned back and smiled up at the Alpha. As much as he just wanted to tell him to fuck off, he was going to play it friendly. No reason to lose the business.

He held up his hand and shook the bracelet. “Right side orange, Charlie. You know what it means, yeah?”

“Oh, come on.”

Eggsy shook his head. “What’s it mean?”

The Alpha rolled his eyes. “It means ‘nothing now’.”

“Mm-hmm. So...?”

“Two-hundred quid,” Charlie drawled with faint amusement. He was, quite clearly, taking Eggsy’s refusal as part of a price negotiation. 

“No.” Eggsy smiled brightly, letting his teeth show just enough to be a warning. “Message me though; we’ll set somethin’ up.”

He tightened his grip on Eggsy’s arms. “Whores don’t get to say ‘no’.”

Eggsy stopped dancing and turned, hard, pulling out of the Alpha’s grip. He pulled his lips back in a snarl, the entire friendly routine was gone. That was a red fucking line right there. “Fuck off,” he snarled.

He pushed past the Alpha and headed off the dancefloor. He quickly scanned the people at the tables, looking for someone alone. He found exactly what he needed, too. The man he’d found looked muscular enough in a black, nicely tight shirt; he was either bald or kept his head shaved. The latter could at least signal that he was aggressive. Eggsy went over to him.

“Hey, babe.” Eggsy kissed him, and stayed close enough after to quickly whisper to him. “Please, fuckin’ play along.”

Merlin nodded slightly, trying to rein in the reaction that wanted to come. The taste of the Omega, the feel of him, even his fucking scent. He wanted to grab him by the throat and force him down onto his knees. It had been a long time - a _long_ fucking time - since he’d had that instant, instinctual reaction to an Omega. “Done already?”

He slipped an arm around Merlin’s neck and sat in his lap. He’d seen the brief widening of the Alpha’s eyes, the stiffening of his posture; they were close enough that he’d caught the spike of arousal in his scent. The fact that the Alpha wasn’t letting his reaction show more than that was, well, kind of a good sign. At the least, it said he was more into consent than _one_ particular Alpha in the club.

“Oh, you know how it is,” he said with a nod toward Charlie.

Merlin looked over at him. He felt his lips wanting to pull back. He felt himself wanting to go chase the younger Alpha off; to make certain everyone realized _this_ Omega was _his_. “Ex of yours?” Somehow… _Somehow_ … he kept his voice light.

Eggsy shook his head with a laugh. The Alpha was all but growling. It was kinda cute, and hot as fuck. He hadn’t expected, not in the least, for a total stranger to react so _intensely_ to him. “Client. Pushy as hell, but rich and pays well. Jus’ thinks he’s entitled to a fuck whenever he wants one, and that tellin’ me I ain’t sayin’ ‘no’ is gonna win his argument.”

“Oh,” Merlin’s eyes flickered to Eggsy’s wrist, looking for the telltale green glow and not seeing it. “So you’re a…”

Eggsy nodded. “Prostitute, yeah.” He grinned. “Why, babe? Can’t date me now?”

Merlin chuckled. “Have ta check with my husband first.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened slightly and he laughed. Of _course_ he’d pick a married bloke to use as a buffer. “He ain’t here, is he?”

“In the lav.”

Eggsy leaned his forehead against Merlin’s shoulder, trying to make it appear as if he was sharing a joke with his date. “Shit. How much trouble you gonna be in?”

“Oh, he won’t make a scene. It wouldn’t be gentlemanly.” Merlin paused. “I’m sure we can convince him to play along.”

Eggsy sat up from him, grinning again. “Oh, good. Course, I _do_ love having two.” He winked. “Bit greedy like that. So, what’m I callin’ you, babe?”

“Calum.”

“Calum, huh? Well, you can call me Baz.”

None of his clients knew his name was Gary or that he normally went by Eggsy. His professional name, as it were, was Basil Harris. Basil had a couple social media accounts and used four different apps to promote his business. He’d originally gotten into sex work as a way to make money without his step-father knowing. Then he’d found he’d _liked_ it, and didn’t they all say get a career you enjoy?

“Well, Baz, your client’s on his way over.”

“Oh, fuck me.”

Merlin smirked at him. “I thought _that_ was the issue.”

Eggsy snorted a laugh. “Ain’t my fault I’m good at my job.”

He didn’t turn his head as Charlie came up to the table. The Alpha was standing _just_ close enough for him to feel his presence and Eggsy did _not_ want to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. Merlin, on the other hand, gave him a very bland look.

“I’m terribly sorry,” Charlie drawled, putting a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, “but the _whore_ and I were negotiating.”

Merlin laughed softly and guided Eggsy off of his lap. He stood up, getting right in Charlie’s face. The bland, unimpressed look never faltered. “What’s your first language, son?”

Charlie blinked, shook his head, and almost faltered back in confusion. He scoffed. “English, _obviously_.”

“Then perhaps ya should get reacquainted with the word ‘no’. My lover’s already told ya that much. So fuck off.”

Charlie shook his head. “Your _lover_?”

“That’s right. What? You think simply because a person makes a living through sex they’re not gonna have a _life_? Or that the people they care about don’t know what they do for a living?” Merlin took a step forward, forcing the younger Alpha to fall back. “I’m not going ta tell yeh a _third_ time: Fuck. Off.”

“Is there a problem?”

Merlin didn’t bother looking over at the newcomer. He was keeping his gaze locked on the younger Alpha. Eggsy and Charlie, however, did look over. It was hard for Eggsy to keep from grinning, or sucking in a breath. Cos fucking shit, what was it with this club and hot, older, Alpha men?

Charlie shook his head and spread his hands. “None.” He walked off; more to the point, he _stalked_ off. He stayed within sight of Merlin and Harry’s table, making it clear enough that he neither bought that Merlin and Eggsy were lovers nor that the whore was actually refusing him.

They sat, and Eggsy stayed close to Merlin. Harry shot Merlin a mildly curious look and Merlin shrugged. He was trying very hard to not react to how close the Omega was to him. He knew however little he was managing to show it, it would still be more than enough for Harry to see.

“One of Baz’s clients, Henry. The pushy one.” Merlin nuzzled Eggsy’s temple. It was a simple, efficient way of letting Harry know what was going on and giving ‘Baz’ something to call Harry.

Harry nodded almost imperceptibly. It was enough for Merlin to catch, enough for him to know that Harry had received the message. “Darling, have you thought about taking him _out_ of your client list?”

“Couple times now, yeah,” Eggsy laughed. “But he ain’t crossed a line with me before tonight. He-”

His mobile chimed; it was one of his service chimes. He looked over at Charlie and gave the Alpha’s mobile a pointedly annoyed look. He took it out, read the message, and scowled at Charlie.

“Oh, _fuck_ you,” he said loudly, rolling his eyes. “Gimme a sec, would you?”

Harry watched as ‘Baz’ typed, rather furiously. It was… certainly longer than he would have expected a simple ‘fuck off’ to take. It made him curious, although he wasn’t going to ask after it. 

“Blocking him,” Eggsy said, with barely a glance up at ‘Henry’. “And reporting him to the service provider. They don’t take this sorta shit lightly. He gonna be furious tomorrow when he ain’t got access no more. But _fuck_ him.”

“So he doesn’t… actually have any of your personal information.”

Eggsy looked up at him, brow raised. “How fuckin’ stupid you think I am? No, I don’t give that shit out. Everything goes through a service. I ain’t even supposed to know who _he_ -” He nodded in Charlie’s direction. “-is, but he’s been in the news couple times since V-Day. Enough for me to know _exactly_ who he is.”

“Is he aware of that?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Dunno.” He finished what he was doing and put his mobile back in his pocket. “Why?”

“Well,” Harry began, “if you are, at the least, under our protection, shouldn’t I know whether or not he’s a threat?”

“To me or to you?”

“Both,” Harry nodded. “ _I_ am not the one he’s likely to follow, however.”

Eggsy’s lips pressed into a line and he nodded. “Yeah, I thought about that. Ain’t a whole fuck of a lot I can do about that. Can’t exactly tell a cab driver to lose a tail or some shit.”

“We could always get you home.”

Eggsy laughed, tipping his head back. “Right, _right_. I don’t let my clients figure that shit out, but a total stranger? I’m good with that.”

Harry smiled with faint amusement. “I said we could get you home, not take you there. I have access to a private car service. Discrete, and more than capable of losing someone.”

“And employed by you, right?” Eggsy said with a wink. “Thanks, but I think I’ll take my chances.”

“Fair enough.” Harry eyed him for a moment. “Do you ever work out of here?”

Eggsy grinned at him and laughed. “I ain’t workin’ tonight.”

Harry laughed softly, shaking his head. “That isn’t why I asked.”

“We just thought you might, or might know who does.”

“Sorta revolving door in here. Management knows it happens. Obviously. But they ain’t involved in it, and people just sorta… do it when they want.” He got one of his cards out of his pocket - because _clearly_ they were looking for a pay-date - and slipped it into ‘Calum’s’ hand. “Lemme know it’s you. We’ll work out somethin’ since you rescued me and all. And I do special rates for couples.”

The card vanished into Merlin’s pocket. Eggsy stayed at their table for a few hours, keeping enough of an eye on Charlie to see when he left. And then he stayed for another half an hour. Part of it was wanting to be certain he was really gone; part of it was that ‘Calum’ and his husband were entertaining company. _Good-looking_ , entertaining company who might become clients.

“Well, I think I’m gonna get while the gettin’s good.”

“We’ll walk you out,” Merlin offered.

“Sure. I mean, he’s gone by _now_ , but I ain’t gonna turn you down.”

They walked him out, Eggsy staying close enough to Merlin to keep up the whole lovers story. Once outside, Eggsy noticed that Charlie was, indeed, still skulking about. And that he wasn’t alone. He turned to Merlin, putting his arms around the Alpha’s neck.

“Fucker got friends now.”

“We can still give you a ride.”

Eggsy groaned and leaned his head against Merlin. Neither option was actually appealing.

“We could take you home with us and, once we’re certain he’s actually fucked off, call you a cab.”

Eggsy considered the idea and then grinned at him. “Only if you take a cheesy couples pic with me.”

“Alright.”

Eggsy took out his mobile and snapped a picture of them. And then started texting. “My flatmate,” he said without looking up. “In case I go missin’.”

Merlin laughed softly and led him to the car. “You’ve got yourself covered, hm?”

“In a number of ways,” Eggsy said with a smile. “I been doin’ this for _years_.”

02

Merlin drove the three of them, and he noticed - quickly - that they _were_ being followed. But at enough of a distance that he knew how to lose them easily. He drove out near the park, pulled into a turn around and back out of sight of the road. He hit a kill switch, shutting off all of the car’s lights while still leaving the car on, and waited. A few moments later, the tail drove on by, slowly. They’d lost sight of his car and were looking for it. He waited a few seconds, to be sure there was enough distance, and then pulled out in the opposite direction. He took a turn before turning the car’s lights back on.

“Do this a lot, do you?”

Merlin eyed him in the rearview and shrugged. “Often enough.”

He drove them back to Harry’s house and Eggsy looked out the window appreciatively. He’d thought ‘Henry’ had sounded posh. He could do with a pair of rich, gentlemanly clients. He took his mobile out again and heard ‘Calum’ chuckle.

“Sending a GPS grab,” he said. He was also sending a codeword, but there was no reason to point _that_ out. He’d get one back in a little while and, if he didn’t respond, an emergency call would be made; it would include the information he’d already sent. Like he’d told ‘Calum’: he kept his arse covered.

They took him inside and Eggsy had a bit of a look around before settling in the lounge. It was a nice fucking place; neat, orderly, and almost intentionally spartan in some ways. As if the owner both wanted it to look posh and still be fairly anonymous. Of course, he hadn’t gotten a look at Mr. Pickle’s bathroom or Harry’s office.

He watched as Merlin pulled up the camera feed outside the house. “Hackin’s a bit illegal, ain’t it?”

“I like to think of it as _extra_ legal, personally.” Merlin offered him a wink. “Mostly, I’d like to be certain your _friend_ didn’t manage to keep track of us before we send you home.”

“Considerate of you,” Eggsy laughed. “And here I was expectin’ an offer to stay the night.”

“I suppose you _could_ , I mea-” Merlin stopped himself and looked over at Eggsy. “In the _guestroom_ , but nice way to walk me into it.”

Eggsy winked at him. “Hey, _you_ brought me home with you. To _protect_ me. I jus’ figured if you was gonna go that route, you’d use my bein’ here for it.”

Merlin eyed him for a moment. He wasn’t bad looking, he was charming, but Merlin had a strong suspicion that this was part of the work act. Still, there was no denying - not to himself - that he _wanted_ the Omega. “Thought it was your night off.”

Eggsy shrugged. “Yeah, but… like I said, I expected you to try since you got me home with you.” He paused. “I _could_ just stay in the guestroom. I mean, it’s already two am. You had plenty of chances to drug me all night, and you didn’t object when I sent information home. Unless you’re plannin’ on cuttin’ my throat in the middle of the night, I think I’m _reasonably_ safe.”

Merlin considered for a moment. “And if _you_ decide to cut _my_ throat?”

“Well,” Eggsy said with a slow grin, “guess we just have to trust each other.”

Merlin nodded toward the stairs. “Come on, I’ll show you up.” He led Eggsy into the hallway and paused. “Bathroom. There… There’s a mounted dog in there. Don’t ask; I didn’t do it. Sometimes there is no arguing with him.”

“ _That_ is fucked up.”

Merlin nodded as he went upstairs. “Try taking a shit with that dog perched over yer fuckin’ head.”

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

Merlin showed him the guest room. It was the same lush-but-still-spartan style the rest of the house was. “Extra blankets are in the closet.”

Merlin left him alone and Eggsy gave the room a look over. There wasn’t anything to suggest that he’d just made the worst mistake of his career. He stripped down to his boxers. He wore briefs when he was working; he’d found wearing something _else_ on his off days helped him keep ‘Baz’ and ‘Eggsy’ separate. Not that he couldn’t - or wouldn’t - put on the act when he was off shift, he just liked having that difference.

_aint gonna b home 2nite_

_?_

_not workin just stayin over cos it’s fkn 2 am_

There was a pause in the replies, and then, _crackdown_

Eggsy grinned to himself. _architect_

_kay txt me in the am_

He slept easily in the strange bed. He’d learned to sleep pretty much anywhere. There wasn’t much in the way of scents in the room. Clearly, they never had guests. The blankets had that same faint smell some of the hotel sheets and blankets had. Probably meant they sent their wash out.

It was early afternoon when he woke up. He really didn’t want to, but he took a piss in the fucking dog bathroom. Butterflies all over the walls, the dog, a fucking _coat rack_. It was like all the personality they kept out of the other rooms had been jammed into this one, relatively small space. And the dog wasn’t just mounted, no, it was on a fucking pedestal. Just what had been so important about the little fucker?

“Afternoon,” Harry said when Eggsy came out.

Eggsy eyed him for a moment. ‘Henry’ was wearing a pair of glasses. One side was darkened and had similarly darkened side-shields. He figured ‘Henry’ must have some type of trouble with that eye. He made a mental note to stay on the _other_ side if he was walking with him.

“Hey.”

“Do you care for coffee or tea?”

Eggsy bit down a grin. Surely the older guy had _heard_ ‘coffee, tea, or me’ before; he just doubted that it was a pointed or intentional thing, and just an honest offer. “Whichever you got on’s fine.”

Eggsy heard the telltale sounds of a single serve coffee maker and found himself being handed a cup of tea. He left the infuser to do its thing and sat at the table. ‘Calum’ joined them after a minute, well before Eggsy was done letting his tea steep, and Eggsy understood sort of instantly why ‘Henry’ had used a single serve coffee machine rather than just putting the kettle on. ‘Calum’ drank coffee; it would be easier and faster for them both to just use that. He smiled a little to himself; it gave him a little clearer of a picture of what kind of people they were.

“I called for a car when you came down,” Harry told him. “It should be here in about twenty minutes.”

Eggsy’s brow rose. “Thanks. How much that gonna run me?”

Harry shook his head. “As you said last night, we can work something out.”

Eggsy grinned. “Sounds good to me. I work Sunday to Wednesday most weeks. I _can_ work outside of that, but I really prefer not to.”

Harry nodded. “I’m certain we can keep to that schedule.”

03

He was sitting on the sofa; Daisy was curled up next to him. They were watching a cartoon. Well, _she_ was. Eggsy was on his tablet, checking the different services he used to get clients scheduled and dealing with his contacts at the hotels he used. He was gonna have a busy couple of days, but he’d have his goal met by Tuesday. He could take Wednesday off if he fuckin’ felt like it.

He had a sitter who watched Daisy afterschool on days he worked. Jamal picked her up on the way home from his shit job and watched her until he got home. Eggsy owned the house; he didn’t make Jamal pay much in the way of rent, and Jamal, in turn, watched Daisy when he could.

His mobile sounded and he looked at it. New client, and one with a new profile. He looked the client’s profile over and grinned. The profiles gave the basics he needed to know. It was a couple’s profile and listed them both as men over 50. Their listed likes were very tame, very vanilla. It was too much of a coincidence to not be the pair from the club.

_hey there, i’m baz. what m i callin u?_

_Hello, Baz. It’s Calum, from the other night?_

_i thought it might be :)_

_Henry and I would like to schedule something with you for this week, if you have an opening still._

_baby, i got 2 for u_

_i’m booked til wensday tho_

_That will be fine. We’ve actually never done this through a service before. Is there anything we need to do?_

_nope :) i take care of all that. u just let me know how far away from ur house u want the hotel._

_We don’t have any real preference there._

_great_

_so how this service works, i set everything up n then u get the details. if its good 4 u, u just accept it. if not, we work out what u need_

_Alright._

_your list of wants, that accurate? cos clients who surprise me with shit get reported_

_It’s perfectly accurate. Is that something that happens?_

_yeah i get the ocassional client who’s embarassed bout shit they into. if u wanna try shit that aint on ur profile at a later date, we can talk abt that_

_u read all my terms yeah?_

_Yes, they sounded fairly standard._

_good. then i’ll get everything set up an have it to u in like an hour or so_

_That sounds fine. I’ll see you Wednesday._

Eggsy set everything up. He sent the information to Merlin, who accepted it quickly. He grinned to himself. It had been a long time since he’d been excited like this about a client. They smelled so good, and they’d been so willing to just… rescue him. Who didn’t love the idea of someone just… swooping down to save them? Not that he expected anything more to come of it than what usually came of his clients.

“You look happy.”

Eggsy grinned up at Jamal. “New clients. The, uh, ones who took me home the other night.”

“Fuckin’ nice.” He flopped down on the sofa on the other side of Daisy. “Both?”

“Yep.” Eggsy grinned. “Only appointment I have for Wednesday, too. But I am _booked_ the next three days. You gonna be able to get her?”

“Course.” He grinned. “And I can watch her all day tomorrow. Fuckin’ weekend day off, bloody miracle.”

Eggsy eyed him for a moment. “They’re givin’ you a lot of time off lately.”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “They cut my hours. Ain’t no big. I’ve been lookin’ for somethin’ new anyway. So ain’t like you gonna have to worry about rent.”

Eggsy waved him off and rolled his eyes. “I ain’t worried, mate.”

He laughed. “Yeah, well, don’t let those guys save you from all your troubles ‘fore I get a new job.”

Eggsy snorted a laugh. “Ain’t got nothin’ I need to be saved from.”

04

Wednesday afternoon he walked into one of the more expensive hotels he worked with. It was one of the ones he preferred using the most. He gave them enough business that his contact gave him a break on the cost. He went over to the desk and got the keycard.

“They’re good looking,” the girl behind the desk said.

“I _know_ , believe me, I know.” He grinned at her and went up to the room. Instead of using the keycard, he knocked. 

The door opened and Merlin stepped back to let him in. “I thought they were keeping a card for you.”

He held it up. “New clients are sometimes shy about my just walking in, others feel threatened by it. So I knock the first time.”

Merlin nodded. “I can understand.”

Eggsy shrugged out of his coat and hung it up. He’d dressed nicely; he figured a pair of rich, older men would like that. He looked in the room. “So, um, where’s Henry?”

“It’s just you and me for now,” Merlin said. “He had something at work to check on.” He paused. “How, um, long do we have you for?”

Eggsy grinned and walked over to him. He put his hands on Merlin’s jumper and ran them down his chest. “Well, you paid for an hour, but I said we could work somethin’ out.”

Merlin’s brow rose. “That won’t make you late for another… appointment?”

“You’re my only appointment today.” He nodded toward the bathroom. “Gimme a minute and I’ll get myself ready, yeah? Unless you wanna wait for Henry to get here.” He paused. “You know, depending on how long it takes him, I oughta be more than ready to go again when he gets here.”

Merlin looked him over. It had been a long time since he’d met an Omega he just _wanted_. And, yes, this _was_ supposed to be business, but he and Harry _had_ talked about it. Harry hadn’t been blind to Merlin’s reaction to ‘Baz’, and he’d been fine with Merlin sleeping with him. He honestly thought Harry might have just been politely excusing himself and not really checking on something at Kingsman.

“I don’t… think we need to wait on him.”

Eggsy grinned and ducked into the bathroom to get undressed and ready. By the time he came back out, Merlin was gloriously, wonderfully naked and Eggsy just watched him for a moment as he folded his jumper. He had _not_ been wrong in thinking that Merlin looked nicely muscled. In his fifties or not, man was fuckin’ _fit_.

Merlin cast half a glance at Eggsy. “Are you allergic to latex at all?”

Eggsy stared at him for a moment and then laughed softly. “You ain’t gotta worry about it, babe.”

Merlin eyed him. “You cover your arse every way you can… _except_ that?”

“Do you have any idea how many clients fuckin’ balk at the idea of protection? And here _you_ are, gettin’ all upset at bein’ told not to worry about it.” Eggsy tipped his head to the side a bit, just watching him for a moment. “But, like I said, you ain’t gotta worry. Internal condoms, a _seriously_ underrated thing. Ain’t made of latex, so ain’t gotta worry about that. Clients get to feel like they barebackin’ it and I get to know I’m safe.” He shrugged. “Win-win, right?”

“I…” He nodded. “Yeah, I can see how it would be.”

He touched Merlin’s arm, let his fingers trail down to his hand, and gave him a light tug toward the bed. “So… you got any other concerns? Or you gonna do what we _both_ know you been wantin’ to since I went up to you at the club?”

Merlin laughed softly. “Was I that obvious?”

“I ain’t complainin’,” he winked. “Tho… I kinda got the sense there that you’d wanna be a bit rougher than your profile said. Was I that wrong?”

“Wanting and doing are two different things.”

“And offerin’ is yet another.” Eggsy brought Merlin’s hand to his throat. “It’s been years since an Alpha looked at me the way you did the other night.”

Merlin let his hand tighten on Eggsy’s throat. Eggsy tipped his head back, giving him better access. He made a sound that was just shy of being a growl and he felt Merlin’s hand tighten. It wasn’t a stranglehold, although Eggsy thought the Alpha could _easily_ turn it into one if he wanted to.

“Fuck me the way we _both_ been wantin’ you to.”

Merlin pushed him toward the bed. Eggsy went, more than a little willingly. Wasn’t many Alphas who _wanted_ to to fuck their pay-date with that sort of ferocity, with that sort of near-ownership. It was the one thing he _really_ missed from his life before sex work.

He felt the bed behind his knees and he let himself be pushed down onto it. He pulled his legs under himself, shifting so he could get on his hands and knees without the Alpha having to let go of his throat. 

“No.”

The single word was a dark and smooth command; it was almost, but not quite, a threat. Eggsy felt himself shiver from the sound of it, feeling heat shooting through his belly. He thought he could cum just from that tone. As far as he was concerned, the Alpha could command him like that all fuckin’ day.

“On yer back.”

He moved to lay back, and made a soft, almost whining sound as his throat was released. The look in the Alpha’s eyes. Oh, _fuck_ , the look in his eyes. It wasn’t just lust; it was _possessive_. As if the Alpha had decided he was keeping him. Not just for an hour or two, but like he’d decided that the Omega was _his_. Eggsy heard himself whimpering. Not out of fear, but from the simple need to be owned.

And then the Alpha was on him; biting, kissing, touching him. The Alpha’d bitten down on his shoulder so hard that Eggsy knew he was going to have a mark for the rest of the week. He did _not_ know how in fuck he was gonna last even ten minutes, not if ‘Calum’ kept biting him like that. He thought he’d be positively _screaming_ long before then, cuming hard against the Alpha’s belly. Somehow the thought of that made him all the hotter.

It felt like a fucking eternity before he felt that gloriously hard cock pressing against him, and then inside of him, in one hard, smooth thrust. He cried out, bucking his hips up against Merlin. Merlin’s hand wrapped around his throat again; Eggsy nearly asked him to loosen his grip a bit, but he was enjoying the feeling of being utterly possessed too much.

He heard his own cries risling quickly in pitch. There was no way - _no fucking way_ \- he was going to last long, at all, not against the sort of nearly brutal onslaught he was being given. He was already close, closer than he knew the Alpha had to be. 

“Don’t. You fucking dare,” Merlin growled.

“You keep talking like that,” he whined, “and I ain’t gonna have a choice.”

Merlin leaned close, almost close enough to press his lips to Eggsy’s ear. “Yer gonna _obey_ me, whether you think your body can or not.”

“I can’t,” he panted, nearly whimpering. “Can’t.”

“You _can_ , and yer _gonna_.”

Merlin tightened his hold on Eggsy’s throat, and now it nearly _was_ a stranglehold. Eggsy let out a choked whimper. He knew the Alpha had to be aware of how hard every switch he had was being flipped; how hard he was making it to obey. But Eggsy kept struggling, even as he kept panting that he couldn’t, he _fucking couldn’t_ , hold back.

He felt like he’d been holding back for-fucking-ever when he felt Merlin slam hard into him one final time and a low growl against his neck. It was three little words: “Cum for me.”

He arched up against the Alpha, digging his nails into Merlin’s back, and all but screaming against his shoulder. He felt the spreading warmth between them as he came and lay beneath the Alpha after, shivering in the wake of cuming that fucking hard.

“Thought you couldn’t,” Merlin teased softly.

“Fuck you,” Eggsy whispered in a soft pant. “Didn’t think I could.”

“I told you, you were _going_ to obey me.”

“Not fair,” he laughed softly. “Talkin’ to me like that when I can’t get hard again yet.”

Merlin slid off of him and got off the bed. He put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, silently telling him to stay there. Merlin went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He came back after and gently cleaned Eggsy off. He lay back down after and was surprised when Eggsy rolled toward him. But then Eggsy stopped and lay back.

“Sorry, too personal, I know.”

Merlin burst out laughing. “We just _fucked_. It doesn’t get much more ‘personal’.”

Eggsy looked over at him. “So, what? You _wanna_ cuddle as we come down?”

“You started it.”

Eggsy rolled toward him and pressed his face to the Alpha’s chest. He breathed in his scent, feeling arms closing around him. He made a soft, appreciative sound. It was as close as Eggsy was willing to get to thanking Merlin for the simple act of holding him after such a wonderfully hard fucking.

05

Tequila parked out of sight of the house. Harry’d said he’d sent ‘Baz’ home in a Kingsman car. He didn’t want to take the risk of whoever ‘Baz’ lived with recognizing the type of car. He wasn’t sure how much attention these English-types paid to cars.

He wasn’t dressed like he did for Kingsman. He figured jeans, a button down, and his hat would do just fine for this. ‘specially if he’s supposed to be the dumb, lost American. He was gonna stand out either way, just from his accent. The only thing of Kingsman’s he was wearin’ were the glasses. Damn if they didn’t look odd with the rest of him, but wasn’t nothing he could do about it.

It didn’t look as if anyone was home, and it didn’t look like it was a buncha ‘flats’. Not unless the British idea of an apartment was _that_ different. He went up to the door and knocked. When there was no answer, he looked in one of the windows. It was a nice lookin’ house. Might not be up to Harry’s standards, but it was still nice. He shrugged, as if he’d been expecting someone to be home, and turned to leave.

“You lookin’ for someone?”

Tequila turned to the voice. He was a black man, a bit younger than him by the looks. He had a little white girl with him; she was all of six or seven. She was holding his hand. Tequila thought he might be a step-father or maybe the girl had just really taken after her mom. 

“Well, how do?” He grinned and stepped toward them. “Lookin’ for Mr. John Wilkinson. He’s supposed to live ‘round here.”

Jamal shook his head. “Sorry, mate. It’s just me, her, and her brother here. Ain’t none of us named that.”

“So, this ain’t…” he took a paper out of his pocket and read off an address.

Jamal laughed. “Shit. No, that ain’t here. That’s…” he sighed. “Damn. That’s a good twenty minute drive from here.”

He shook his head. “Tryin’ to navigate this city’s makin’ me feel like I don’t know a damn widget from a whangdoodle.” He nodded at the little girl. “Sorry ‘bout my French, miss.”

Daisy’s eyes widened. “You didn’t say nothin’ in French…”

Jamal chuckled. “It means he’s sorry he used bad words.”

“Oh.” She smiled brightly. “That’s okay. My daddy and uncle Jamal say badder words than _that_ all the time.”

“Guess that’s why you live with your brother and not them, huh?”

Jamal cleared his throat. “ _I’m_ Jamal, and she… means her brother.”

Tequila laughed. “Her brother’s her daddy, huh? And here I thought I left the deep south.”

“No, nooo,” he laughed. “He adopted her when their mum died. She just calls him that half the time.”

“Oh! Well, my apologies.” He smiled down at the little girl. He’d noticed something about her, and it was why he’d kept talking to Jamal. She had a necklace with a pink pendant; it had the Kingsman logo in the center. “Now that there’s a pretty necklace.”

She grinned and touched the pendant. “It was my daddy’s when he was still just my brother. He told me I should always wear it in case I get in trouble. It’s for a _‘mergency_.”

“That sure was nice of your daddy.” He smiled at Jamal and touched the rim of his hat. “Well, reckon I got me a twenty-minute drive. Very sorry to bother you both.”

He went back to the car and checked the time. He still had a good two hours before he was supposed to update Harry. And, really, wasn’t no reason to call him early. Not when the guy he was lookin’ at was Kingsman. He just… didn’t get _why_ he was checkin’ out one of their guys.

06

They lay like that for a while, neither dozing but close enough to it. Eggsy was _very_ relaxed when he heard the lock click open. He whined softly, knowing that meant an end to being held in an Alpha’s arms.

“Am I interrupting?” Harry asked.

“No, course not,” Eggsy said. He sat up; the sudden movement made the world spin and he lay back with a laugh. “Gimme a minute, and I’ll go freshen up for you.”

Harry sat on the edge of the other bed with a chuckle. “I’d actually like to ask you some questions, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, whatever you like.”

Harry held a picture out to him and Eggsy took it. “Do you know him?”

“Um… yeah. Kinda.” He offered it back. “Not like… _know him_ , know him. But… on sight, yeah.”

“From the club.”

“Yeah. Fuckin’ weirdo, that one. Comes from a good family, probably got money fallin’ out of his arsehole, but he still for rent.”

“When ‘s the last time you saw him?”

Eggsy frowned a little and then pushed up on his elbows. “You cops or somethin’?”

Harry shook his head. “We’re a more… private… agency than that.”

He nodded and lay back again. “I dunno. Two, three weeks ago?”

Harry frowned a little and sighed. “Fuck.”

“Look, jus’ cos I ain’t seen him don’t mean he ain’t been there. _I_ ain’t. I got-” he stopped himself. And then he shrugged. “I got someone in my life who… you know.”

Merlin’s brow rose. “And he didn’t go with you the other night?”

“She,” Eggsy grinned. “Clubbin’ ain’t her thing.” He was _not_ going to point out that ‘she’ was six. “I’ve been tryin’ to spend more of my free time at home. She gets… a little annoyed, sometimes, with how much I work.”

“I can understand that.” Harry gave Merlin a brief, pointed look before offering Eggsy four other pictures. “Do you know if they ever worked out of the club?”

Eggsy looked them over, one by one, nodded at each. “Yeah, they all have. I ain’t… seen any of them recently tho…”

“I’d expect not.”

“Why?” He sat up. “What’s goin’ on?”

Harry exchanged a look with Merlin before tipping his head to the side in a half shrug. “They’ve all turned up dead. They had far too many commonalities - where they lived, the services they used, hotels they preferred, things like that - for us to efficiently eliminate them. But the only commonalities to him-” Harry lightly shook the first photo “-is the club. That’s why we were there.”

“Well, fuck.”

“You haven’t… noticed… anything, I assume.”

Eggsy scoffed. “No. Bruv, if I go there, it’s mostly to get drunk and have a good time. I barely pay attention to who I’m dancin’ with, much less look for fuckin’ serial killers.”

“You called it a revolving door,” Merlin said. “Does management…” he shook his head. “... take _any_ part in it? If we, say, had someone go in there?”

Eggsy shook his head. “No.” Eggsy paused, looking between them. “Look, I know people who _do_ work out a there a lot. Is it an issue if I like… warn them not to? Like without details cos I’m guessin’ a lot of that ain’t exactly public knowledge.”

“It would actually make things easier for us,” Harry said. “The fewer people there for rent, the fewer options whoever this is has.”

Eggsy nodded. “Good. Thanks. I… We ain’t _friends_ , really, but we still look out for each other. Ain’t no one else gonna.” He paused. “No offense.”

Harry shook his head. “No, you’re… exactly right. This isn’t even the sort of thing we usually handle.”

Eggsy eyed him. “So why _are_ you?”

“We have someone working with us these days who spent a bit of time working as a prostitute. He has what I would call an understandable desire to have us work this. So we are.” Harry paused. “Most… of the reason we’d hired you for today was to see if we could contract you to work with us.”

“How?”

“We’d have you identify regulars versus… mm… outsiders.”

Eggsy considered and then shrugged. “What kinda rate we talkin’?”

“Your standard rate.”

Eggsy laughed softly in disbelief. “Seriously?”

Harry nodded. “We’d schedule your services for a three hour block, only we would meet at the club rather than a hotel during your normal hours. On paper, you would have no connection to any investigation.”

“Coverin’ my arse?”

“Exactly.” Harry smiled a little. “You’d also have a little more time during the week with your lady friend.”

Eggsy shook his head with a laugh. “Fuckin’ sold. I’ll do it.”

“Glad to be in business with you.”

Eggsy stretched. “If that’s all, I can go get freshened up.”

“That’s not necessary.”

He eyed Harry for a moment. “No? You don’t want nothin’?”

Harry shook his head. “No, thank you though.”

“Come on, not even a blow job?”

Harry studied his face. “It’s my understanding that the average sex worker doesn’t get into their career out of an enjoyment of casual, anonymous sex.”

“Fair enough, I guess. I got into it for the money.” He shrugged. “Don’t mean I don’t enjoy myself.”

“I see.” 

Eggsy got out of the bed and knelt in front of Harry; he ran his hands along the Alpha’s thighs. He heard Harry suck in a breath and saw him close his eyes for a moment. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Prim an’ proper guy like you… bet you love the idea of your husband watchin’ you get sucked off.”

Harry tipped his head back and hissed a sigh through his teeth. “That’s _hardly_ prim _or_ proper.”

“No, I know,” Eggsy grinned. “That’s cos the prim n’ proper ones tend to be nastier fucks. An’ I mean that in the best of ways.”

Harry looked over at Merlin; Merlin nodded, trying hard not to smirk. Harry shot him something of an unamused look. So _what_ if he’d told Merlin he wasn’t interested? He’d… changed his mind. He was allowed to.

“I would... enjoy that, yes.”

Eggsy stood up. “Then I’ll go get cleaned up and you…” he nodded toward the chairs. “...go get comfy.”

Eggsy went into the bathroom and got cleaned up. His arse was pleasantly sore, and he would have been just _fine_ having a time with ‘Henry’. But he was clearly one of the shy types. He wondered if ‘Calum’ had even known ‘Henry’ had ever had thoughts about a third. He _really_ hoped he’d actually pinged ‘Henry’ properly, because he and ‘Calum’ had clearly hit it off sexually. He would not mind, in the least, having a pair of steady clients who could fuck him like that.

He smiled to himself as poked through his stash of flavored condoms, trying to think of what taste might go nicely with ‘Henry’s’ scent. He shrugged after a moment and grabbed a chocolate one. What didn’t taste just fine with chocolate? He put it in his mouth, tucked up against his cheek so that it wouldn’t be obvious he was carrying it. While he figured that ‘Henry’ would be of a similar mind to ‘Calum’ about them, there was still something some clients found off-putting about seeing him slipping the damn things on. He’d gotten… very good at doing it this way.

He went back out into the room and Harry was sitting in one of the chairs. Merlin was sitting on the bed, watching Harry with something of a self-satisfied grin on his face. Eggsy grinned inwardly, because clearly they _both_ liked the idea of having a third to fuck. 

He went over to Harry and knelt down. “You good?”

Harry nodded. “Oh, yes.”

Eggsy undid Harry’s belt and trousers. He was almost assaulted by the scent of Harry’s arousal and he grinned to himself. He took Harry’s cock into his mouth. He took him all the way to the hilt, his teeth just barely grazing him. He heard Harry sigh a moan and Eggsy laughed softly around his mouthful. He’d held the rim of the rubber in front of his teeth; it was efficient for him _and_ distracting for the client.

He pulled up enough to wrap his hand around the base of Harry’s cock and looked up at him. Their eyes met and Harry wrapped a hand in Eggsy’s hair, and _pulled_. There was only so far Eggsy’s head could tip back and he moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. And a bit loudly at that, even despite having his mouth filled with Harry’s cock.

He pulled off of Harry enough to suck on and under the head while he stroked the shaft. He felt light pressure on the back of his head and laughed softly. He dropped his hand to Harry’s balls and started squeezing them just hard enough. He sucked hard on Harry as he took him back fully into his mouth, moaning as he went. He alternated between sucking hard on him and swallowing against him.

His jaw was just starting to get tired when he felt Harry’s hand tighten in his hair again and felt his head being held in place. He felt Harry bucking against his face instinctually and heard his breath getting ragged. And then Harry was forcing Eggsy’s head tight against his body; tight enough that Eggsy almost couldn’t breathe.

Harry tensed up against Eggsy as he came and then relaxed back. “Fuck, you’re good at that,” he sighed, his hand loosening. He started running his hand through Eggsy’s hair, almost but not quite petting him. 

Eggsy grinned up at him. “Course I am.” He tipped his head back against Harry’s hand. “Next time, you’ll have to tell me one of your dirty little fantasies. Kinda my job, makin’ ‘em come true.”

“Then _next time_ ,” Harry said with a quiet laugh, “I will.”

07

Merlin kept his amusement at Harry mostly under wraps until they were home. Only partly because he wanted Harry to be in his own territory before teasing him about ‘Baz’. Mostly it was because he had enjoyed the fuck out of watching Harry with another man. Or maybe it wasn’t the ‘with another man’ aspect. Maybe it was that Harry had been with an Omega that Merlin _wanted_. It was really a shame that ‘Baz’, one, was a sex worker and, two, had a girlfriend.

“So… ye’ve got dirty fantasies you’ve never mentioned, hm?”

Harry stiffened momentarily and then cleared his throat. “A man is entitled to his thoughts, thank you,” he said in a primly offended tone.

Merlin grinned at him. “Was there actually something you needed to check on?”

Harry gave him a _very_ put out look. “You’re _really_ going to ask that?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It couldn’t at _all_ have been that you realized how hot it was gonna get yeh to watch me fuck him.”

Harry cleared his throat, swallowed, and looked away from him. He could almost _feel_ Merlin’s amused look. “As I said, a man is entitled to his thoughts.”

Merlin chuckled. “I suppose, then, when this mission’s over and we don’t exactly have a reason to see Baz anymore, we ought to talk about… finding an Omega.”

“Mm.” Harry frowned slightly. “You know, there’s _something_ about him.”

Merlin groaned softly. “Fuck, you think I don’t know that?”

“No, no,” Harry laughed, shaking his head. “I mean… We haven’t met him before somewhere, have we?”

Merlin thought for a moment and shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of. Why?”

“There’s. Something about his scent. It’s.” Harry fell silent for a moment. “It’s like one of those scents or tastes that you forget and couldn’t describe to save your life until you encounter it again.”

Merlin frowned slightly. “Doesn’t encountering it again _usually_ come with the memory of where you encountered it the _first_ time?”

Harry sighed. “Yes.”

“I could look into him. Find out… where you know him from.”

Harry hummed quietly. “Maybe.”

Merlin’s brow rose. “Maybe?”

“I might…” He sighed. “That’s what I went back to Kingsman to do. I sent Tequila to the address the car dropped Baz off at. He’s supposed to get check in with me in…” He looked at his mobile. “About ten minutes.”

Merlin stared at him. “You realize I could have everything you need about him in that time, right?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, but Baz has also gone to certain lengths to keep his identity separate from his work identity. ‘My American friend ended up very lost on his way to a similar address’ is a bit more natural sounding than ‘my husband hacked your accounts for me’.”

“A valid point.”

“I thought so.” Harry paused. “ _If_ he doesn’t find anything…”

“If.”

Harry heard the chime exactly when Tequila was supposed to check in. He could think what he wanted about Tequila’s off-duty interests, but he was a good agent. That was what actually mattered for Harry.

He activated his feed, squinting ever so slightly as it came up. He still wasn’t used to the new interface, because it wasn’t being displayed through a pair of glasses. It was being fed to him through his prosthetic eye. He’d only had it for the last two months and had only been using it fully in place of Kingsman glasses for the past few weeks. 

“What did you find?”

“Arthur, you sure that address you gave me was right?”

“Absolutely. Why?”

Tequila laughed. “Well, then I checked out y’alls guy like you wanted.”

Harry frowned. “Explain please.”

“Well… met a little girl, cute as a button by the way, and her uncle. Ain’t her blood, I don’t think. They live with her brother-slash-adoptive-daddy. He gave her a necklace in case of emergency. The pendant’s y’alls logo inside a pink circle.”

Harry sat back. “Say that… again.”

“She’s got a necklace in case of emergency. It’s a pink Kingsman logo.”

Harry swallowed hard and took a breath. “Thank you. Tequila.”

“You alright, Arthur? You sound a bit like I just kicked you where it hurts.”

Harry laughed weakly. “I’m fine, Tequila. He’s going to be at the club with us. I’d appreciate it if you could neglect to mention this to him.”

“Sure. Need anything else right now?”

 _The afternoon back_ , he thought. “No, thank you.” He disconnected and reached up to remove his glasses. His hand was halfway up when he remembered that he no longer used them. He leaned forward with a groan and put his head in his hands.

“Harry?”

Harry said nothing for a moment and then sighed wearily. “Merlin… give me your tablet, please.”

Merlin stared at Harry for a moment. Harry _knew_ how he felt about anyone - _anyone_ \- touching his things, especially his tech. But he held it out to Harry anyway, because whatever Tequila had told him had caused Harry to pale. Noticeably. 

Harry took the tablet and stared at it for a moment. He was tempted, so very tempted, to just pull up the service they’d contacted ‘Baz’ through and see if the code phrase he’d given Michelle Unwin meant anything to ‘Baz’. Instead, he got into Kingsman’s records. The Unwin’s medallion wasn’t the _only_ one in existence. Surely another one could be in the hands of a young man.

But even as he searched the records, he knew. He _knew_. As soon as Tequila had told him about the girl’s medal, the scent memory had clicked into place. He hadn’t been able to make the association before because a child’s scent changes as they get older, as hormones start being produced.

_Bet you love the idea of your husband watchin’ you get sucked off._

He looked over the list, short as it was; looked it over, but barely read it. The entire scene from the hotel was replaying in his head, but in a new light that he did _not_ like. Because now he wasn’t thinking about it as he and Merlin both enjoying an enthusiastic sex worker. Now he was thinking about it as he and Merlin both taking a turn with _Lee Unwin’s only son_.

_Next time, you’ll have to tell me one of your dirty little fantasies._

“Oh, fuck,” Harry sighed as he set the tablet aside. “Fuck.”

“Harry?”

“We fucked up. Oh, God, did we fuck up.”

“What’re you goin’ on about?” Merlin shook his head. “Harry, _talk_ to me.”

“Basil Harris…” he laughed weakly. “...is Eggsy Unwin.”

08

“What else did you find out?”

Merlin sighed softly. They were in the car, waiting outside of the club. “It can wait, Harry.”

Harry shot him a look that Merlin had a hard time reading. Harry had been… feeling very guilty since they discovered that Basil was Eggsy. They’d had an actual fight over it, one Merlin was attributing to that guilt and little more. Harry had fairly well ordered him to find out everything he could by the time they arrived at the club. He’d found most of what he thought Harry would have wanted before lunch on Thursday. He’d just been hesitant to bring it up.

“Arthur, if I might…?” Tequila began. “Now, obviously y’all got history with him, and I mean _beyond_ recent events. It’s got you wound up tighter n’ a girdle on a minister’s wife at an all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast.”

“Tequila,” Harry said as a quiet warning.

“I’m just sayin’, man, maybe ya outta listen to Merlin on this and not… find out the rest ‘fore we go in there.”

Merlin silently thanked Tequila for that. It wasn’t his place to argue with Harry, with _Arthur_ , about this. If Harry had insisted… he would have _had_ to tell him. It was just how things worked for them. But Tequila… He was sort of on loan to them. He had to listen to Harry, sure, but he was still operating on Statesman ways. 

“It hardly matters at this point,” Harry said rather irritably. “His cab just pulled up.”

They got out and Eggsy made his way over to them. He wasn’t dressed much differently than he had been the last time he’d been at the club. He was unbuttoning his shirt and they saw the Kingsman medal for a moment before he tucked it beneath his undershirt.

“I didn’t know they was bringin’ a friend.”

Tequila grinned at him and offered a hand. “Name’s John. Heard _all_ ‘bout you, tho, Basil.”

Eggsy’s brow rose at the accent and he shook the proffered hand. “So you the friend they told me about who used to be in my line of work?”

He grinned. “Yep, dustin’ off those boots for the night.”

They went inside; Harry and Merlin got a table and drinks, while Eggsy and Tequila went after necklaces and bracelets. Once he had Tequila outfitted, Eggsy took his own mass of glow stick jewelry back to the table.

“He’s jumpin’ straight in,” Eggsy said as he snapped the first one. “You get me one?”

Merlin eyed him for a moment. “No, but I can.”

“I’ll do it,” Harry offered, quickly, and excused himself.

Eggsy watched him go up to the bar. “What’s up his arse?”

Merlin shook his head. “It’s. Just been a rough few days.”

“Mm.” Eggsy wasn’t going to push it. They were clients, not friends. So even if ‘Henry’ kept giving him these… _odd_ fuckin’ looks, he wasn’t going to expect them to explain. “Well, maybe I can make it better later.”

Merlin shifted. “I don’t. Think that’ll be necessary.”

Eggsy stopped working on the necklaces and looked at him. He sighed after a moment, shrugged, and looked back at the one in his hands. “If I caused a problem, I’m sorry.” He laughed. “You know, I always figured if I was gonna cause one, it’d be cos some client’s wife found out. Not cos… well, guess I embarrassed him?”

“What makes you say that?”

Eggsy shrugged. “The way he keeps, I dunno, almost glarin’ at me. And you...” he rocked against Merlin just a bit. “You’re fuckin’ stiff. So I figure I musta crossed a line with him.”

Merlin brushed Eggsy’s cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re observant.”

“Gotta be. Gotta be able to tell if I’m doin’ shit the way the client wants. And some of ‘em are quiet fucks.” He shrugged. “Knowin’ how to read people can be, well, life-saving.”

Harry came back with the drink. Eggsy started telling them about the regulars he recognized. He answered their questions, and stayed pressed up to Merlin. He kept one hand on Merlin’s shoulder, the other on his chest. It gave off the quietly intimate message of lovers, and Eggsy had seen no real reason to drop that act.

“He ain’t your psychopath,” Eggsy said about one regular. They’d noticed him sort of circling Tequila. “He just wants someone to talk to, really. He’ll get John’s attention, get him back to a table, talk to him for like half an hour, give him a hundred quid, and go on his way.”

Harry shook his head. “Why not just get a therapist at that point?”

Eggsy laughed softly. “Bruv, some Alphas just can’t. I’ve got a couple clients who mostly just wanna talk, but they don’t know how to if they ain’t fuckin’ ya. They just want an attentive ear, an’ a soft smile.” He eyed Harry for a moment before pushing away from Merlin and sliding across the booth to settle against him. “Tellin’ me even _you_ wouldn’t want that from time to time?”

He saw the way Harry stiffened and the way his jaw twitched. He could _feel_ Harry wanting to push him away even as the Alpha let his arm settle around him. It hit Eggsy that Harry wasn’t so much angry and embarrassed as… guilty. What? Was he the guy’s first prostitute?

“Calum,” he nudged his empty glass. “Get me a new one, would you?” He waited for Merlin to leave and then spoke, very quietly. “You know, ain’t nothin’ wrong with likin’ what happened.” He laughed softly. “Here I thought I’d offended you or some shit.”

“You… what?” Harry shook his head. “No, no, you…”

“You had fun, right?”

Harry shifted slightly. “That’s hardly important.”

He laughed softly. “No, that’s. _Extremely_ important.” He sighed softly. “Look, Calum had fun. I had fun. I think you did, too. Am I wrong?”

“No,” Harry admitted.

“Alright. Then… we need to get you comfortable with that.” He nodded toward the dance area. John was being approached by the guy. He watched as they went off to a table. “Why don’t we set something up, jus’ you an’ I? We’ll take it nice and easy, and we’ll talk about what’s botherin’ you about it, alright?”

Merlin came back with the drink and Eggsy took it from him. They watched as Tequila more or less had to waste their night with the talkative regular. Harry could only hope that whoever their killer was would still target Tequila. Otherwise, they’d have to wait another week. Another week could mean another could mean another dead prostitute, which… did have the benefit of potentially giving them more information. But Harry was certain - _certain_ \- of one thing: they would not be using Eggsy anymore.

What a wonderful way he’d chosen to repay Lee’s sacrifice. Even if it had been Eggsy’s choice in a career, he never should have been left to that. Eggsy never should have been in a situation where it was even considered. Harry felt that was on him.

09

Eggsy was already in the room when Harry arrived. He was in a robe, and lounging on one of the beds. He sat up when Harry came in and offered him a smile. Harry… felt the immediate resurgence of his guilt at the image. Because that smile was not genuine; _could not_ be genuine. Because Harry was holding his livelihood, his safety, over his head. It was a seemingly simple transaction, paying someone for a sexual act, but Harry wasn’t looking at it like that now. Now… he was just seeing a young man who had died for him.

“Don’t,” Eggsy chided softly as he got up. “I can see the fuckin’ guilt in your face.”

Harry laughed softly, dipping his head for a moment. “Generally, I’m a bit more capable of hiding my feelings.”

“Mm, ain’t we all.” He went over to Harry and put his hands on the Alpha’s chest. Fucking hell, he smelled good. He wanted to just… wrap himself up in that scent. “Why don’t we go sit, and you can tell me what keeps bringin’ that look up, alright?”

Harry let Eggsy lead him over to the chairs. He watched as Eggsy got a pair of miniature bottles out of the room fridge and poured them both a drink. “You don’t have to wait on me.”

Eggsy handed one to him with a wink. “No, ain’t gotta,” he agreed. “But someone like you? I get the feelin’ you like it. ‘m I wrong?”

“No,” Harry admitted.

He took a seat. “See, I gotta know how to read people. If I can tell you what you want ‘fore you realize it…” He grinned. “Well, it’s gonna wanna make you come back for more, yeah?”

“In other words, you force yourself into what you think I want.”

Eggsy chuckled. “Guv, you must _really_ think I’m miserable or somethin’.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“That’s the second time you’ve made some… well, inference kinda… about what I must think or feel about this. You know ain’t no one forces me to do this, yeah?”

Harry shook his head. “You can’t have… _wanted_ to do this.”

Eggsy took a sip of his drink and was quiet for a moment. “I’ll give you that, yeah. This was… a way to make money.”

“Then why not get out?”

He laughed. “Couple reasons. One, I realized not only was I good at it, but I liked it. You know it’s a lot more than just fuckin’, right? I gotta chat up my clients an’ be charmin’, gotta work with the hotels to get better deals than I ought to.” He winked. “They do love how much business I bring ‘em. There’s keepin’ up with regulars so they come back to me.”

“So you enjoy the… social… aspect.”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “Go figure, right? Second reason is the money. My accent tells a lot of decent employers all they wanna know ‘bout me. The ones that’ll look past that… well, they stop at my record.”

Harry’s brow rose. “You have a record?” he asked innocently enough.

“Yeah. Mostly petty shit, got a couple more serious hits though.” He shrugged. “So if I want something I can make any decent money on? I got limited options.”

Harry just watched him for a moment. They were still rebuilding in the wake of V-Day. Three years _might_ be a decent amount of time on the outside, but when recruits had 18 months of training, that was barely any time. He could easily pull Eggsy in to Kingsman, if he’d let himself be.

“So. You plan on just doing this for the rest of your life, then?”

Eggsy laughed. “Fuck no. Holy shit.” He shook his head. “I got _plans_. I have a set goal every week that I make. Most weeks, I hit it by Wednesday. After all my expenses are out of that, one part of it goes into the bank, one part goes into my stock portfolio, and the rest... “ He shrugged. “Told you I got a girl in my life. I make sure she don’t want for nothin’. Unless something catastrophic happens, I’m gonna be able to retire in under ten years.”

Harry stared at him. “I...”

Eggsy winked. “Didn’t think I was plannin’ anything, yeah? Most people don’t.”

“So you’re… safe and secure.”

He nodded. “Yeah. I work hard and I got a good life.”

Harry fell silent and looked out the window. He really hadn’t expected that Eggsy would have… so much security under himself. He’d thought Eggsy would need saving. “May I ask what… prompted… you to get into this?”

Eggsy watched him for a moment. “You ain’t gonna stop feelin' guilty unless I tell you?” He sighed and shrugged. “My step-father. You know, you grow up around abuse, it becomes normal. After the last time I got in _real_ trouble - nicked a car for the fun of it and crashed it into a cop car - I realized I had to get out, and get my mum out.”

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. There it was. There it fucking was. He looked at Eggsy after a moment. “I have something of a confession to make; one you are not going to like.”

“John?”

Harry shook his head a little. “I don’t follow…”

“Jamal, guy I live with? Told me someone had been lookin’ around the house. There’s a camera right out front that I put up when I bought the place. He pulled up footage of our visitor to see if I recognized him, and I didn’t, not until the club.” Eggsy sat back, watching Harry for a moment. “I kinda wondered if you’d get around to this.”

Harry laughed softly. Clearly, having Merlin hack into Eggsy’s life _would_ have been the better plan. “I did have my reasons.”

“Yeah, an’ I’m waitin’ to hear it.”

Harry said nothing for a moment. This is not how he’d expected this to go. At all. “I wanted John to find out what he could about you while you were… otherwise occupied. I hadn’t counted on your housemate coming home, or that you had a younger sister.”

“So he was gonna break in.”

Harry took in a breath and then let it out slowly. “If he had to, yes. There was something familiar about your scent and I had to know who you were.”

“He figure out what you needed?”

Harry nodded. “When he saw the medallion on your sister, yes.” He paused. “I’m the one who gave it to you.”

Eggsy sat back and nodded slowly. “I see.” He nodded again. “You were friends with my dad. And that’s why you feel guilty about all this.”

“Oh, it’s a bit more than that.”

Eggsy laughed softly. “If you about to tell me you was fuckin’ my dad, I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Oh, goodness no, nothing like that.” Harry shook his head. “You father… Well, I missed something that day. And without a thought for himself, your father sacrificed his life. He saved me; he saved Calum, and one other gentleman who has sadly passed since then.”

Eggsy smiled a little wistfully. “My dad did that?”

“Yes, and… what happened last week seems a rather shoddy way to repay him.”

“And that’s what’s with all the questions about why ‘m I doin’ this.” Eggsy nodded. “Well, I ain’t gonna lie to you: if my dad was still alive, I wouldn’t be doin’ this. Mum never woulda married that piece of shit. But… I also wouldn’t have my sister. And… I wouldn’t trade her for the world.”

Harry was quiet for a moment. “Well… I think you can understand why Calum and I can no longer… use your services.”

“No, I don’t.”

Harry shook his head. “Eggsy-”

“No,” he cut Harry off. “My dad ain’t part of the transaction. You an’-” He stopped mid-sentence. “Are we stickin’ with ‘Henry’ and ‘Calum’, or am I gettin’ your names since you’ve got mine?”

Harry offered him a wry smile. “Fair is fair, I suppose. My name is Harry; his is Hamish.”

“You an’ Hamish obviously want an Omega. Like…” He shook his head. “I’m talkin’ a deep need for one. But, for whatever reason, you don’t have one. You ain’t gonna find many who’re both willing to have it be a professional thing and who’re gonna bring that need out of you both like that.” He smiled. “I fit both of those.”

“I suppose that’s… accurate.”

Eggsy leaned forward. “And _I_ ain’t gonna find another Alpha who fucks like an Omega’s wet dream. Believe me, my interest in this _is_ more than the money.”

Harry just watched him for a moment. “Why not take the money out of the equation then?”

“Hamish… needs that barrier, I think. He don’t strike me as the kind who could share his Omega with whoever was willin’ to pay for it.” He smiled. “And I worked too hard to get this client list to just… drop them cos one amazing fuck wants me to. I still need my job.”

“What if…” Harry began slowly. “... you had another option, one that paid you just as well, where you had the same sort of light hours for the most part?”

“One where my accent and my record ain’t gonna matter?”

Harry nodded. “Exactly.”

“It’s a nice thought. What would I be doing?”

Harry laughed softly. “That… gets into confidentiality.”

“Somethin’ where you investigate shit _extra_ legally? With an ex-prostitute whose record’s _got_ to be longer than mine.”

“What makes you say that?”

Eggsy laughed softly. “He’s _American_ , ain’t he? It ain’t exactly legal there.”

“Very true.”

“So… I sign your confidentiality shit and I don’t like the job. What then?”

Harry eyed him. “That depends. Can you _keep_ to the confidentiality agreement?”

He laughed. “Yeah, I can keep to it.”

“Then nothing.” Harry thought for a moment. “Obviously, we’re going to need another week, at the least, before we can finish up with this current… project. But after that… I could bring you in and show you what we do.”

“Sounds fine.” Eggsy got up and walked over to him. He straddled Harry’s lap and put his arms around the Alpha’s neck. “But if I’m throwin’ away a perfectly good career with the half-arsed promise of an Alpha, _you_ are gonna get used to fuckin’ me.”

Harry laughed softly. Part of him wanted so badly to push Eggsy away. The rest of him was breathing in Eggsy’s scent, feeling his hard, muscled body against his own. And then the Omega’s lips were on his neck and he felt himself arching up against that hard body.

“Awfully demanding,” he sighed, “for an Omega.”

“And I gets away with it cos I’m fuckin’ adorable.” He ground down against Harry’s lap. “From the feel of things, _you’d_ like to be fuckin’ adorable, too.”

Harry groaned. “That was terrible.”

“You ain’t even heard the _worst_ of my humor yet.” He licked Harry’s ear. “But if you’d come shove that wonderful cock of yours up my arse or down my throat, I’d be a little too busy to keep makin’ bad jokes.”

Eggsy slipped off of Harry’s lap and pulled him toward the bed. Harry went with him and let himself be pushed onto the bed. He’d never had an Omega just… take charge like this. He was not submissive, but _fuck_ if there wasn’t something about an Omega who knew what and how he wanted it, and was not shy about saying it.

“Hamish tells me you use internals.”

“Yeah, it’ll only take me a moment to get one and slip it in.”

Harry shook his head. “No. You’ll bring it to me.”

Eggsy eyed him for a moment. “Didn’t peg you as a bottom.”

“On occasion,” Harry said. “It isn’t exactly feasible to be a hard top when you’re married to an Alpha.” He paused. “In this case, however… foreplay is one of the most underappreciated parts of sex, wouldn’t you agree?”

“A bit, yeah,” he grinned.

Harry smiled softly. “I am going to have you begging for it like the wanton little slut you are, and when you think you can’t go another minute without being fucked by me, then and _only_ then will I use it and fuck you.”

Eggsy felt his knees want to give and felt hard heat in his belly. There was something both casual and threatening about Harry’s words. He had a feeling the Alpha meant it, too, that he was going to be begging to be fucked long before Harry actually did it. _God_ , he was in for one _hell_ of a fucking.

“I’ll… be right back,” he said a bit breathlessly.

10

They were at the club again; it was their fourth weekend. Eggsy was sitting with Merlin and Harry, although the latter two knew enough of the regulars by sight that they didn’t necessarily need him. Tequila was already on the dance floor and wearing one of the green bracelets.

“You know,” Eggsy began, “Your killer mighta made you.”

“We’ve considered that,” Harry said.

“We’ve also considered that John might not be his type.”

“Yeah, thought ‘bout that myself.” Eggsy flashed them a grin and turned toward Merlin. “Give us a kiss, luv.”

“Why?”

Eggsy held up a green bracelet. “For luck.”

“Oh, no.Yer not-”

Eggsy kissed him, cutting him off most effectively. “I am.” He got up and put it on. “I’ve got two big, strong Alphas to make sure I’m safe.”

He went to the dance floor and over to Tequila. He slung an arm around Tequila’s neck as they started dancing together. Eggsy was _very_ aware of Merlin’s eyes on them as they ground against each other. 

Tequila leaned in after a while and bit Eggsy’s earlobe. He gave it a light tug before whispering to him, “We got three of ‘em watchin’ us.”

“See ‘em before?”

“Nope.” Tequila grinned and gave Eggsy a _very_ showy kiss. “One’s blond, 5-10. Gotta face ya just wanna punch. One’s…. 5-7 or so. Light brown hair.”

Eggsy frowned a little. “You better not be about to tell me the last one’s about your height, dark haired. Looks sorta perpetually confused.”

“Yeah…” He worked them around so Eggsy could get a look at the blond one. “‘bout 3 o’clock.”

Eggsy forced a grin. “Go with it, bruv.”

Tequila nodded once… and then Eggsy was kissing him, one hand on the agent’s chest and one going for his belt. Tequila got where Eggsy was going with this immediately and moved as Eggsy nudged him backward. He felt the wall behind him and laughed, his hands slipping up under Eggsy’s shirt. 

It was a show, and Tequila knew it, but that didn’t stop him from getting turned on by the hard body rubbing against him; by the hand that had slipped beneath his jeans and finding him gloriously bare beneath; by the way Eggsy hadn’t even hesitated at that discovery and just taken him in hand. He leaned his head back against the wall, his hips bucking toward Eggsy.

“Fuckin’ _shit_ , darlin’.”

Eggsy laughed softly. “Well, if I’m wrong, we can occupy ourselves.” He leaned against Tequila. “Lav’s to your left.”

Tequila pushed away from the wall, guiding Eggsy to walk backwards toward the lav. He worked Eggsy’s belt open as they moved. He left bite marks along Eggsy’s neck as he tried to keep the goal - getting to the lav and _not_ fucking Eggsy - in mind.

He pushed Eggsy up against the door and Eggsy pulled him inside with a laugh. As soon as the door swung shut, however, the hot and flirty act vanished and Eggsy checked the stalls. Tequila, his cock throbbing pleasantly, took those few moments to try and clear his head a little.

“So those three… they’re mates of this one Alpha I worked with.” Eggsy nodded over to the row of sinks and pulled out a little packet from his pocket. “He didn’t like when I told him ‘no’. Ended up getting him banned across the services I use.”

“So it’s gonna get ugly.”

Eggsy shrugged a little and looked up at him. “Probably, yeah.” He unwrapped the packet; there were four pills inside. “Take two of ‘em.”

He let Tequila take them, popped the other two in his mouth, and chewed them. Tequila followed suit, grimacing at the taste. Any other time or place, he woulda asked what in fuck they were takin’, but sometimes, you just had to trust the person you were workin’ with.

“Ain’t actually had to use ‘em before, but they’re supposed to help you keep aware if someone gives you rohypnol or the like.”

Tequila nodded. “You think this guy’s our killer?”

Eggsy shrugged and took his mobile out. “I dunno, mate. Rape’s one thing, bein’ a fuckin’ serial killer’s another.” He sent Jamal a text and a codeword before setting his mobile to record. He slid it back in his pocket. “Okay, so, if I end up dead, his name is Charlie Hesketh. Ringleader of those three twats.”

“You ain’t gonna end up dead.”

Eggsy shrugged and put his hands on Tequila’s shoulders. He backed up until he was against the wall and pulled the agent against him. “I cover my arse, bruv. It’s savin’ to my cloud. Jamal knows how to get into it, _if_ somethin’ happens.” He let his hands slip up Tequila’s arms and clasped them behind his neck. “Hopefully, it won’t be savin’ nothin’ more’n us.”

Tequila laughed softly and covered Eggsy’s mouth with his own. He silently thanked God for the perks of this fuckin’ job as he unzipped Eggsy’s trousers. Far as he was concerned, those three tw… ah… _gentlemen_ could take their sweet time doin’ whatever the fuck they were doin’. But then he heard the lav door swing open.

“Is there a _word_ for a pair of whores in a men’s room?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and looked over Tequila’s shoulder. “Fuck off, Digby.”

The blond smiled and Eggsy realized just how _right_ Tequila’s assessment had been. Digby _did_ have a face you just wanted to punch. Eggsy’s eyes darted to Rufus and he wondered, briefly, where Hugo’d fucked off to.

“Man wants a word with you.”

Eggsy smirked and nodded toward Tequila. “A _man_ ’s already havin’ a word with me.”

“I’m talking about Charlie, you piece of shit.”

Tequila took a step back from Eggsy and turned toward Digby. “And here my momma always said we got our manners from y’all.”

Digby’s politician’s smile grew. “There’s no need for this to get ugly between us, or for you to even still be involved. Charlie just wants a word with that whore. Rufus here will be more than happy to keep you occupied until he’s done, too.”

Tequila, Omega or no, took a step forward and got right in Digby’s face. “Clearly we ain’t been obvious enough here. My friend and I are gonna have a private moment. We ain’t at all interested in what you or _your_ Alpha want.”

Eggsy bit down a laugh. He expected Digby to rise to the bait, and worried when the blond did no such thing. Instead, he just tipped his head in a half-nod and stepped back from Tequila. Eggsy saw Digby reach inside his jacket and he took out a gun.

“I really didn’t want to do it this way. It’s so… _low-class_.”

Eggsy put a hand on Tequila’s shoulder and stepped around him. “Okay, let’s go have a word with Charlie.”

Digby put a hand on Eggsy’s side and pressed the gun against the small of his back. “You’re coming along, too. Go with Rufus.”

Tequila met Eggsy’s eyes for a moment and then nodded. He let Rufus guide him out of the men’s lav. He cast a glance at the table Arthur and Merlin had been at when they’d gone in; the table was empty. He figured the third one had probably seen to that much. He wasn’t worried about _them_ , but it _was_ a bit worrying that someone had managed to distract them somehow.

They were herded into a car, where the third of their little group was waiting. The quick flash of him Tequila got told him what he needed to know. His clothes were a bit rumpled, one of the buttons on his shirt was gone, and he was sporting the beginnings of a bruise on his jaw. He - and probably Charlie, Tequila reasoned - had started a fight with Arthur and Merlin. He doubted it was one of the agents who’d thrown the first punch, but it would have been enough to get them removed from the premises.

Digby pulled Eggsy into his lap so the four of them could pile into the back. Eggsy didn’t bother acting pleased about it. He could still feel the weapon against him. He’d debated fighting with Digby for the fuckin’ thing, but had decided against it. It was about the same size Dean’s mutts had carried: small, but effective. He figured he’d come off worse in a fight over it.

They drove for a bit before pulling over. The passenger door opened and Charlie got in. He cast a glance in the backseat before shooting Digby a sour look.

“ _What_ is this?” he drawled irritably as they drove off.

“They were going to shag in the lav and he knows those Alphas. Thought it better to bring him.”

Charlie sighed as if this put him out terribly. “Fine. The three of you can play with him when we get there.”

11

‘There’ ended up being a block of flats. It looked abandoned, and the neighborhood in general gave Tequila an uneasy feeling. He had a feeling things - say, someone screaming for help - would go ignored ‘round these parts. It was the sorta place where the music would just get turned up and the shades drawn.

“Lovely place ya got here,” he muttered as he was herded through the door.

One of them - Tequila wasn’t certain which - slapped him up the back of his head. He was kept at the front of the pack and herded toward a stairwell. He was pushed toward the stairs leading down. He cast a glance around as he started down. The blond one was right behind him, gun still in his hand. The other two were between them and Charlie, who had a hand around Eggsy’s neck.

At the bottom of the stairs, they guided him into one of the basement flats. There were a couple chairs and Tequila could see zip ties on the counter. He felt Digby’s hand on his shoulder and was shoved toward one of the chairs.

He sat. “Y’all’re at least gonna give me a safeword, ain’t ya?”

Digby kept the gun on him while Hugo got some of the zip ties and bound Tequila’s wrists to the back of the chair. He gave an experimental tug. He felt the spindles shift a little. That was good; he didn’t think he’d have any trouble breaking them out. He watched as Charlie pushed Eggsy deeper into the flat; he assumed Charlie was heading into one of the bedrooms.

Tequila grinned up at the three goons. “So, fellas, which of y’all’s goin’ first?” He watched as they exchanged a very confused look. “Look, I wanna get outta this alive. Y’all got some beef with Baz; I get it. But we ain’t got a problem, right?” He paused. “Now… I ain’t in the best position to give y’all bjs…”

They exchanged uncertain looks. They _had_ been told they could play with him. Tequila took a slow breath and forced himself to relax. He projected his scent at them, all too aware that some Alphas just couldn’t resist the draw of an Omega’s scent. For some of them, it was like ringing a dinner bell.

“Come on, now,” he said softly. “Three _big_ , strong Alphas can take one little Omega, can’t y’all? Y’all gotta gun an’ everythang. And all I got is...” He looked down at himself and looked back up at them _slowly_. “...well, reckon there _are_ people who’d call it a gun.”

He watched as Digby nodded to one of the others. He felt his wrists being cut free and moved to get up. The gun came up and Tequila held his hands up.

“If y’all boys just want handjobs, I’ll sit right back down… Otherwise,” he let his voice drop down to a husky whisper. “I gotta get on my knees, darlin’.”

He waited a moment and stepped over to Digby. He slowly got on his knees, settled back on his heels, and tipped his head back. “You don’t mind gettin’ rid of the gun, do ya, darlin’?”

Digby frowned. “Maybe I do.”

“Well, that’s the thing, sugar. Man cums, he tends to… clench his hands. I don’t feel much like gettin’ shot.”

He sighed and considered. There _were_ three of them and just one of him. “Alright.” He nodded at the other two as he put the gun back in his jacket. “Keep an eye on him.”

Tequila grinned broadly. “Ya know, I always charged more when people wanted to _watch_.” He winked. “Good thing we ain’t talkin’ ‘bout money, ain’t it?”

He reached up and unbuckled Digby’s belt. He slid the Alpha’s trousers down and then pulled his briefs down. He heard a yell from the bedroom and looked over at the door. He didn’t think it sounded like Eggsy, which probably meant he was in danger.

He looked up at Digby and smiled slowly. “Yee-haw,” he said, rising up onto his knees.

12

The bedroom had two pieces of furniture in it: the bed and a small nightstand. There were two glasses and a bottle of vodka on the table. There was a hook set into the wall just above the bed. That… told Eggsy a lot about what Charlie was planning. He figured that _he_ was gonna end up with most of the vodka in him and hands bound above his head.

The hand on his neck tightened for a moment and he was propelled toward the bed. He walked over to it, but he didn’t sit. He didn’t _want_ to be on _that_ bed. Charlie had this all set up. That at least hinted to Eggsy that he’d done this before. He had a nasty feeling Tequila hadn’t been wrong to wonder if the Alpha was their killer.

“Strip.” It was the only thing he’d said since he’d discovered Tequila in the car. 

“Yes, Charlie,” Eggsy said softly, hoping his voice sounded submissive. Sometimes a good showing of submission could soothe an angry Alpha enough to save an Omega’s arse. He did as he was told, keeping his head down the entire time. He left his clothes in a pile by the bed, making damn sure the pocket with his mobile in it was on top.

Charlie cast a glance at him, appraising him. Eggsy wasn’t certain what it was about, and then he saw the Alpha pour them drinks. He took out a dropper bottle of blue liquid and added some of it to one of the drinks before picking them up and handing the blue one to Eggsy.

Eggsy took a polite sip of his drink, and was not surprised by the slightly salty taste. Some makers of rohypnol dyed the chemical blue so it could be spotted easier in drinks. “I think I know what this is about,” he said softly.

“All of it.”

Eggsy looked down at the glass and then back at Charlie. _Fuck_. He wasn’t sure how much was in the glass or how well those pills would even work. He was sure, however, that if he passed out, he wasn’t waking up. He took another sip of it.

“Look, you were right. I had no place to tell you ‘no’. You don’t just tell a customer to fuck off.”

Charlie smiled mirthlessly. Eggsy faltered back from him at the sight of it. He’d seen a smile like _that_ on Dean’s face a couple times. Those had been times Dean had beaten him so badly he’d ended up in hospital.

“Charlie…” he protested softly.

The soft, submissive tone was no longer just an act; it was an instinctive reaction. He knew the Alpha had to have caught the scent of his fear. That worried him. Dean had never been one to back down at the scent of an Omega’s fear. He’d always gone in the _opposite_ direction with that.

Charlie moved and Eggsy ducked back from him. He felt the wall behind him and the Alpha loomed over him. He kept his eyes on the Alpha’s face. Charlie, on the other hand, casually looked down at Eggsy’s glass and dropped his hand to it. He guided the glass up and grabbed Eggsy by the throat.

“I told you to _drink_ ,” he said quietly, pushing the glass to Eggsy’s lips. He left Eggsy with no other choice _but_ to drink, and quickly. He stepped back from Eggsy after and nodded at the bed. “Lay down.”

Eggsy wondered how long it liquid drugs took to take effect. Pills took a half-hour. He figured he had, maybe, five minutes before he was out. He sat on the bed and looked around the room for _anything_ he could use to save his arse.

“Would you like to know what I find very… _interesting_ … Basil?”

“Yeah. Love to.” _Keep him talking._

He opened the nightstand and got out a set of handcuffs with a long chain between them. He went over to Eggsy and motioned for his hands. Eggsy eyed the chain and then Charlie. Charlie, seeing his hesitance, pushed him back and straddled him. It didn’t take Charlie long, at all, to catch one of Eggsy’s wrists and snap the cuff around it. That… _that_ frightened Eggsy. If his reflexes were already that badly dulled, it meant he wasn’t gonna have _five_ minutes.

“See…” Charlie settled on him and held the chain still. “I was annoyed when I tried to log in to message you and found my account had been closed. Fine. Whatever. I knew you were on a few other services so I made an account with one of them.”

Eggsy could feel himself wanting to just sleep. “‘m sorry. Shouldn’t’ve.”

“Mm,” he agreed. He fought with Eggsy, Eggsy who was fighting more to stay awake than anything, and got his free hand. He closed the other cuff around it. “The thing that _really_ made me angry, Gary…”

Eggsy stiffened at the use of his given name.

“Oh, yeah. I know your name. It took a little bit of doing. Name, address, next of kin.” He smiled slowly. “Don’t worry. Your kid won’t be in the system long.”

“Fuck you,” he slurred.

Charlie hummed softly. “Anyway, the thing that _really_ made me angry, Gary… I used a different email address, a different username. Different everything. _Except_ the name attached to the credit card I used. A bit difficult to change that, you understand. And somehow… these other services you used… all had me banned by _name_.” He wrapped the chain around his hand, pulling Eggsy’s wrists close together. “How’d you learn my full name?”

“You was... on th’ news. Couple times. And onna… V-Day memorial show.”

“I see. Well, I _did_ lose my family when someone set off the fucking chips. I suppose I’m just lucky mine malfunctioned.”

“Whu’?”

“Some of us… the _better_ class of people… had implants from Valentine. They were supposed to protect us from the signal he sent out. He didn’t tell us that they were rigged to explode” He paused. “How did _you_ manage to avoid it?”

Eggsy slurred a single word so badly Charlie couldn’t follow it. He’d closed on the house the day before. He’d been there all night, cleaning and getting ready so he could surprise his mum and move her and Daisy in. He’d been using his phone to stream music and it had died on him; he’d forgotten the charger. He’d seen the rioting start and had stayed inside until it stopped. He’d rushed home… and had found his mum dead, Dean dying, and the baby in her room screaming. He’d gotten Daisy out of the flat, grabbing his mum’s mobile in the process, and dialed 999. It had been _busy_ , and Dean had been dead by the time he’d gotten through.

“ _I_ was in a flat, not… unlike this one. And with a whore. I’d fucked him a few other times, but on this particular day, he got very… violent. It was the SIM card, obviously, and I’d been expecting it. We’d had some rather violent sessions before, but _nothing_ like this.” He paused. “I’m sure there’s _something_ psychological about reenacting it with other whores, but…” He shrugged, and then realized Eggsy was still beneath him. “Gary?” He slapped him. “Hmm… I suppose I overestimated how much I needed to give you.”

He didn’t bother telling Eggsy the rest; about how fucking that struggling, dying whore had been the best fuck of his life; about how kink games and pain games _paled_ in comparrison to seeing the actual pain and fear in his victim’s eyes; about how he’d decided at their first session that ‘Basil’ was going to be the next one to die. He loosened his hold on the chain and leaned forward to slip is over the hook. It wouldn’t be _quite_ the same with the whore unconscious, but it would be fine.

For his part, Eggsy had half-heard the things Charlie had said. He’d stopped _really_ listening when the Alpha had threatened his Daisy. He’d gone quiet and still, struggling to stay awake until he could do _something_. Anything.

He felt Charlie’s weight on him shift and opened his eyes just enough to see the Alpha had raised up off of him. He felt - distantly - his arms being moved. The way Charlie had moved had given him just enough room… and he focused all of his consciousness on bringing up his leg as hard as he could.

The Alpha yelled in surprise and pain, and fell against Eggsy. Eggsy brought his arms - his heavy, heavy arms - down on Charlie’s neck. He let his hands drop and twisted the chain around Charlie’s neck. He held on, as hard as he could, as the Alpha hit him. He could hear something happening in the other room, but the drug was hitting him so hard that he couldn’t focus on much more than just holding the chain.

He felt the last vestiges of his consciousness fading, but he held on until the blackness overtook him.

13

The first time he woke up, he was in an unfamiliar bed. There were things on him. He wasn’t sure _what_ they were. He was too out of it still. He whined and struggled to get up. He felt a hand on his chest.

“Rest, Eggsy,” came a softly rolling voice.

Hamish’s voice.

“‘kay.” 

The second time he woke up, there was a little body against his. He struggled a little, just enough to see that it was Daisy asleep against him. He looked around enough to see that Hamish, Harry, John, and Jamal were in the room with him. A hospital room.

“Hey, look who’s up.”

The three Kingsmen looked up. Merlin stood up and went over to the bed. He touched Eggsy’s face.

“Yeh’ve been out for two days.”

“Wha’ happened?”

Harry and Merlin exchanged a look. Jamal shook his head.

“Whatchu remember, mate?”

“Goin’ into the lav…?” He frowned a little. “Things after that are… kinda… fuzzy.”

“Mr. Hesketh gave you quite the dose of sedatives,” Harry said. “You were unconscious when we got to you.”

“Wha’ ‘bout him?” he asked, his arms tightening around Daisy.

“‘s all right, mate,” Jamal said. “You, um, sorta killed him. But it’s cool! Mr. Hart sent the recording from your mobile to the cops. Ain’t official yet, but they callin’ it self-defense.”

Eggsy relaxed back, his hand idly rubbing Daisy’s back. “So… ‘bout that job, Harry?”

“We can talk about that later,” Harry said softly. “As in, when you’re out of hospital.”

Eggsy nodded. “‘kay, cos… I think I’m out. That was just… too fuckin’ close.”

Tequila smiled slightly. He knew that feeling _all_ too well; the feeling that a trick had been just too close and it was Time. “Well, given how that night went, I reckon you’ll fit in well with us.” He winked. “You had good instincts for our sorta work.”

“We’ll see if we can’t find you a nurse,” Harry said. He nodded at Merlin and Tequila, who followed him out of the room.

Jamal waited until they were gone and pulled a chair over to Eggsy’s bedside. “So, you’re really gettin’ out.”

He nodded. “Yep. Harry offered me a job. Same kinda pay, same kinda hours.” He paused. “They’re… P.I.s or some shit like that.”

Jamal snorted. “Eggsy Unwin, P.I.”

“Fuck you,” he laughed.

“So… how long before you’re… out-out?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Dunno. Depends on how long training is and if I get paid for it.”

“You, um… you ain’t just got blokes on your list, right?”

Eggsy’s brow rose. Jamal had lived with him long enough to know how much work went in to fuckin’ for a living’. “Yeah, got a bunch of birds on there, too. Make a profile. I’ll send it to them and see what they think.” He paused. “How long you been thinkin’ ‘bout this?”

He shrugged. “For a bit now. Figured my job’s been fuckin’ me for months now. May as well get well-paid for my fuckin’.”

Eggsy laughed softly and settled back as the other three returned with a nurse. He’d told Jamal he didn’t need to be saved; he _hadn’t_ needed saving from his life. But… a new job (that he _knew_ wasn’t private investigation, even if he wasn’t _certain_ what it was) with similar hours and pay, a pair of Alphas that wanted him, and a coworker who he could _definitely_ see becoming a fuck buddy? Sign him the fuck up.


End file.
